What If-
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Chad wants Jay has to meet his parents and he's doubts he's good enough.


Title: What If-

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Descendants

Series: none

Pairings: Chad Charming/Jay, Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad, Al/Doug, Uma/Harry/Gil, Prince/Cinderella, Jasmine/ Aladdin, Beast/Belle, and Audrey/Mal/Jane.

Characters: Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Jasmine, Aladdin, Prince Charming, Cinderella, King Beast/Adam, Bella, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Al (OC), Harry Hook, Uma, Hil, Captain Hook, Jafar, Mal, Evil Queen, Evie, Jane, Li Lonnie, Audrey and Ursula.

Summary: Chad wants Jay has to meet his parents and he's doubts he's good enough.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Chad wants me to come to dinner." Jay blurted out once the girls left the table.

* * *

He wanted to talk the boys alone for the main fact that Evie was still bitter because not only did she lose Chad but Doug also to boys one of which happened to be one of her best friends. The daughter of the Evil Queen might be able to hide how she felt but Jay saw how her hand would tighten to a fist whenever Chad or Al came around.

Mal was reasonable but not when Evie was involved even if the situation also involved Carlos or Jay. The two girls have always been closer to each other since the group came to Auradon. Regardless Mal always took her female best friend over everyone, and Audrey and Jane supported their girlfriend faithfully.

They didn't care about anything else but making sure Mal was happy. Beside Jay was only cordial with Audrey because of Mal and Jane couldn't keep her mouth shut for anything in the world.

Lonnie, on the other hand would normally be okay but definitely no as of late. Since the girl made a move on Jay at the party last week, Jay was hesitant to talk to the girl. He didn't want to give her any hope that him and Chad were having problem so she could slid in. Beside Chad was still watching the girl, waiting for her to try to move from the friend zone so he could put her back in her place.

So talking in front of the girls was a big fat no.

Which left the boys.

Carlos was his brother from another mother so it was mandatory he told him everything.

Doug and him weren't the best friends but they bonded over having royal boyfriends who were both possessive and very popular.

Gil, was a different story all together. Since coming to Auradon the two boys seemed to form an friendship from convenience since they shared more classes than the others.

Over time they became quiet close almost like a family.

* * *

Carlos, Doug and Gil all stopped eating to focus on the son of Jafar. The boys shared a look trying to figure out who was going to speak first. Gil rolled his eyes Carlos and Doug turned their famous puppy dog eyes onto him.

"So Chad wants you to meet his parents?"

Jay nodded.

"Okay. So what's the problem?"

Jay snapped his head up from his hands to stare straight into Gil's face, "Do you not understand what I just said. Chad wants me to meet his parents, Mr. & Mrs. Charming."

"You do realize that Chad is your fiancé. You were going to have to meet his parents away." Gil stated with an raised eyebrow.

"But it's his parents!" Jay whined.

"Jay, you're just stressing out," Doug stated, his hand finding itself rubbing Jay's back calmly.

"It's not that big of a deal really." Doug added quietly ignoring the look of betrayal Jay sent him.

"Seriously it's not. It's just his parents not the King and Queen. Beside you have to meet them at the wedding anyway and when you give them grandchildren", Carlos grinned, as he continued running fingers through Dude's fur.

Jay groaned loudly as he dropped his head to the table. Turning it sideways he stared at his closest friends, "You guys don't understand."

"What's there to understand?" Gil asked.

"They won't like me." Jay muttered.

He knew Mr. and Mrs. Charming would never like him for the simple fact he was a villain. To them villain always have a motive and they never change. He knew they wouldn't see that he truly loves Chad but see that's he's trying to gain something for him instead.

He might let him stay around now but it won't last.

Carlos, Doug and Gil shared a knowing look. Doug sighed as he moved to place his head against the cool table to stare at Jay, "Understandable. Al's parents are the King and Queen of Agrabah. I thought they would never understand why Al lowered his standards for me. I mean he had hundreds of girls and boys in Agrabah who would be perfect for him. I can't compare."

"I'll take King and Queen of Agrabah any day. At least you don't have to see them everyday and be underneath everyone's eyes as they judge for everything you do. Ben is the future King of Auradon and I'm just some villain's child. It only a matter of time before his parents convince him I'm no good. I'm just enjoying the time we have now." Carlos muttered.

"I wish it was that easy. I have both Captain Hook and Ursula wanting my guts hanging from their walls. I know they hate me and it hurts. I mean Harry and Uma don't say it but they look up to their parents very much. Beside their parents know I won't last, I'm just around for good time. I mean I'm perfect arm candy."

Jay shot upwards staring his friends wide eyed, "What are you talking about? You guys are amazing and if their parents don't realize that they're ignorant. Doug, you turned stuck-in-the-mud Al into one of the funniest person here. He loves you for you not because of you status beside forgot all those girls and boys in Agrabah." Jay told Doug.

Jay turned his head towards Carlos, "Los so what if Ben's gonna be King. You'll make a perfect Queen or King's Consort regardless of what everyone thinks. Beside Queen Belle and King Adam love you. You make Ben a better future King and a better man as you stay with him." Jay snapped at his best friend.

Jay snapped his head towards Gil, "Fuck Ursula and Hook they're both lonely pieces of shit anyway. Harry and Uma might look up to them but that doesn't mean a thing. Beside your more than arm candy. You might act dumb but you're far from it, I've seen your test scores and you're making higher grade than some of these Auradon students."

Jay stood make sure all of his friends eyes were glued to him as he started speaking, "You three were some of the best people I ever met. You all are the best people to be dating these people and no could complete them they way you three do. Fuck what anyone else has to say including their parents. If they can't see that then screw them. However they'll grow to love you guys, I mean how can they not."

* * *

Jay didn't notice the sad looks that his friends shared before focusing back on him.

"Then why doesn't that all apply to you? Your one of the best people I know." Gil added.

"Your amazing and anyone would benefit from being with you too." Doug piped in.

"His parents are going to love you and if not then forget them. Chad loves you more than anything."

"I do."

Jay froze as he turned to find Chad standing behind him with Harry, Al and Ben. Harry patted Chad on the back as he grabbed Gil's hand and walked away. Ben whispered something to Carlos who nodded and the couple walked away but not before Carlos gave his best friend a hug.

"You are perfect and anyone who die to have you in their family. Never forget that." Doug stated as Al nodded at Chad before they left.

* * *

"Chad-"

"No just hear me out first. The first day you came into my life, I was terrified. I've never meet someone who made me fall as hard as I did for you and I freaked me out. I acted out and I will always be disappointed in myself for my actions and how I handled it. I took me way to long to get my own foot out of my ass to realize that you're everything I need. I can't breath without you and I don't think I ever want too. I know that your the only one for me for the rest of my life and if my parents can't see that than we'll prove it to them. I want you forever and a day. Will you be with me?" Chad asked as he held his out to Jay.

Jay glanced down as he stared at his feet before looking back up at his fiancé, "What if your parents don't like? Will you still be with me?"

"You are mine, and you belong to me. I am yours and I belong too you. Forget what anyone else think or says because that's the only thing I need in this world. If my parents can't see that than forget them. Now Jay, will you still be with me?"

"Yes."


End file.
